


Silmaril

by Himring



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Frodo or Isildur, Gen, Sammath Naur, Silmaril - Freeform, the ring - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 23:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2600468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himring/pseuds/Himring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little reflection on two central symbols in Tolkien's work, the Silmaril and the Ring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silmaril

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Homophone Challenge at Tolkien Weekly on LiveJournal
> 
> Prompt: threw/through

He lifted his hand and threw. The impossible jewel went flying through the salty air, shining once more in all its facets: peace, love, honour, art.

The joy of belonging, the joy of making. Exhilaration of daring, quiet satisfaction of faith. They went flying through the sea air, jewel-like. Home. Exile. Hope. Despair. Promises. Broken promises. Death. So much death.

The light hit the surface of the water and sank.

 

He lifted his hand and threw… Being already almost lost, he did not. He stepped back from the chasm, put the ring on his finger and said: It is mine.


End file.
